Fei Goes to Soccerbucks
by Bitway
Summary: Thats it. {crack fic}


It would be a quick trip, that's what he told himself. Jump to a time when Soccerbucks was still popular. Grab a quick drink, one of those limited time specialty _carrot_ drinks Tenma had gone on about to him before, and then return home.

A simple, personal mission. One that would be done so fast, no one would know he was gone!

Fei could feel the annoyed look coming from Wondeba already. The bear hadn't exactly been on agreement for this trip, but in the end, he was the one seated behind the wheel.

He grumbles something about '_how a coach shouldn't be doing this_,' and it gains a chuckle from Fei. One that's cut short as he has to ready himself for the jump through time.

And in the blink of an eye, they've gone through time and space. Their vehicle hovering above the area where said designation was. The time traveler was ready to jump out of his seat when he caught a splash of orange on the chalky sign post outside.

"I'll be back!" Fei shouts the moment the time traveling vehicle had been parked, already bouncing out the door. Anything Wondeba shouts out to him had been lost in time.

The boy hums a happy tune the closer he gets, eyes going to the sign he'd seen earlier. Carrot Cake Frappuccino. That was the drink he'd be getting.

The door chimes as it's pushed open, signaling a customer had arrived. Fez's smile is bright and radiant then most upon entering this small cafe. It only takes him a few hops to the counter, eyes dart to the menu to find his drink being displayed there as well.

"Welcome~!"

A too sweet voice snaps him from his thirst, grabbing his attention. He could have sworn it sounded familiar…and it he understands why once he sees the cashier.

"B-Beta?!"

The girl smiles, innocently, an overly cute giggle accompanying it. The surprised look on the rabbit boy's face was just too much, she couldn't help but laugh.

Fei is stumped. So much that he considers leaving. He'd travel through time and space only to find an enemy of his behind the counter, set right between him and his precious drink.

Beta, meanwhile, props her elbows onto the counter, leaning over with that disgustingly fake smile. Her head tilts and he swears that her expression flashes into a sinister smirk, if only for a moment.

Before he can speak, Fei hears voices coming from beyond the counter. His head turns, only able to see the very top of creamy spikes and violet hair.

_'Don't tell me they're here too…?'_

He mentally whines and lets out a sigh. One was enough to deal with, but the whole trio? Time traveling for just one drink was beginning to see like a terrible idea now. But, he didn't want to leave empty handed. That would be a victory- for them! All he had to do was ask for his drink and bounce.

"Ready to order, _bunny boy_?"

A chill runs up his spine when she says in that sultry tone.

"Y-Yeah…Can I have that carrot cake frappuchino?"

"A what now I think you should speak up." Her eyes shut for a moment before opening once more, revealing their darkened color. "You better try asking nicely. Would be a shame if your drink were to be poisoned, hm?"

Fei couldn't tell if she was only playing around or not. The look on her face said she was serious but…they wouldn't be dumb enough to pour something lethal into his drink when he could see everything, would they?

He's thankful that he's not allergic to anything here and that they lack that information to.

"May I _please_, have the carrot cake frappuchino?" Just for her, he emphasizes on the please. This will definitely come back to haunt him on the field, but just this once, he'll try not to worry about it.

"Hehehe~! It's so cute when you beg!" That devious look is replaced with that sweet one. Her head turns and she takes in a breath before shouting the order to the other workers.

"Ugh. Who let you order mer around like that? I'll do what I want."

"…Affirmative."

"Now, now, no slacking off you two," Beta replies before returning her attention to her customer.

Fei notes that the drink is…unusually overpriced. Arguing would be pointless and cause him to stay longer, so he doesn't fight it. He just knows he won't be returning here again. Once the payment is done, he takes a step away from the counter and is finally able to breath.

As he waits, he grows curious. Green ponytails twitch as if they were his own ears as he attempts to peek at the work at the other end of the counter. He can still see Beta from here, humming to herself and on her phone. Gamma is busy making his own drink and taking a selfie as he works. Which left Alpha to be the one who was actually doing his work.

_'Why am I not surprised…'_

The time traveler rests his back against the nearby wall. Watching the other put together his drink in a daze. It takes a couple of minutes before it's complete. Alpha had gone up to his side of the counter, drink in hand and simply staring at the bunny boy.

He's quick to move from the wall to get his drink. Alpha seems to wait until he's right in front before sliding it over.

"Um. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Enjoy, Miku."

"Miku…?"

The sound of laughter erupts from behind Alpha. Beta and Gamma both keeling over, holding their stomachs from this mistaken name.

"Told you he'd say it!" Beta somehow manages to get out in-between her fit of laughter.

Fei, confused, doesn't get what happened. It takes a moment for him to attempt and put things together. He'd guess she'd typed out '_Miku_' on the receipt and wanted to see if Alpha would stick to the rules of saying whatever was on there. That was just his guess though, but at this point, he really could care less.

With his drink in hand, he leaves, ignoring the laughter still coming from behind the counter. Once out the door, he looks down to his drink. A smile on his face for being able to enjoy this after what he had to endure. Certainly, it would be worth the trouble.

He lifts the straw to his lips. Takes a sip. Waits for that heavenly, delicious taste to hit his taste buds.

It doesn't.

He's greeted with a chunk of carrot and some other flavor he can't quite name. Regardless, he still swallows the piece before sticking his tongue out.

He's never time traveling for a drink again.


End file.
